Sweet Lovino
by Rainsshin
Summary: Estava chovendo e Lovino estava no laboratório esperando a chuva passar. Deitou a cabeça na mesa, olhando as gotas da chuva na janela. Devia ter voltado para casa com seu irmão, mas ele estava com o Ludwig.


Estava chovendo e Lovino estava no laboratório esperando a chuva passar. Deitou a cabeça na mesa, olhando as gotas da chuva na janela. Devia ter voltado para casa com seu irmão, mas ele estava com o Ludwig. _"Não gosto daquele bastardo, ainda mais com o meu irmão. Isso tudo é irritante." _Pensava olhando pro celular vendo que eram 15h20min e nada da chuva diminuir.

A porta foi aberta pelo irmão de Ludwig, Gilbert. Este se aproximou do italiano enquanto mexia em seu próprio cabelo branco. Sentou-se do lado dele com um sorriso de canto.

- O que faz aqui ainda, Lovino? Não devia ter ido pra casa com o seu irmão?

- Não é da sua conta, _cazzo_.

- Todo nervosinho você, _kesesese_. Você devia tentar sorrir mais como seu irmão. Ele é tão bonzinho e legal com todos.

Gilbert havia tocado num assunto que deixava o italiano com ciúmes e triste. Ele abaixou a cabeça, ficando em silêncio. Não gostava de ser comparado com seu irmão, porque parecia que todos o preferiam ao Lovino. Passava quase todos os recreios com Kiku ou com Antonio, Francis e Gilbert, mas essa era a ultima opção.

- A-Acho melhor eu ir indo... – Disse o italiano, levantando-se.

- Mas está chovendo, você vai acabar pegando um resfriado. – O germânico segurou-o pelo pulso.

- DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ LIGA PARA ISSO? – O italiano já estava com os olhos lacrimejando. – Poucos ligam para mim, todo mundo prefere o Feliciano.

Lovino soltou-se do germânico correndo para fora do laboratório, mas Gilbert ficou sem expressão e parado olhando para a porta. Como poderia nunca ter reparado em como o italiano se sentia em relação ao irmão? Queria correr até ele para abraçá-lo, mas seu corpo não movia. _"É tudo a minha culpa, devia ter sido mais gentil com ele... Como o Antonio é com ele."_ Pensava consigo mesmo passando as mãos pelos fios albinos de seu cabelo.

Lovino estava correndo pela chuva chorando. Sem perceber estava indo na direção da casa de Antonio. Ia apertar a campinha, mas uns sons de risadas chamaram a sua atenção. Adentrou-se entre os arbustos ficando na frente da janela, encostou seus dedos na mesma que estava molhada pelas gotas de chuva e acabou vendo Antonio com Francis. Não ficou muito surpreso até ver os dois se aproximando para um beijo. Queria ir para casar, porque só assim poderia chorar até dormir. Devia fazer um ano da paixão do Lovino pelo Antonio, mesmo sendo recíproco não confia nas pessoas ao redor dele. Já haviam saído algumas vezes, mas nada sério porque não era do fetiche do italiano aceitar certos sentimentos, ainda mais por alguém que gostava, mas era melhor ir embora de vez e tirar Antonio de sua vida. Devia ser nada na vida do espanhol, apenas um brinquedo.

Gilbert estava voltando para casa, poderia ligar para o Feliciano para ver se Lovino estava bem. Pegou o celular, procurou o telefone dele e ficou olhando. Não sabia se era uma boa idéia, apenas apertou para ligar. Podia não parecer, mas apresentava sentimentos por Lovino. Nunca havia comentado nada por causa do Antonio, os dois estavam saindo e não poderia falar sobre isso para não estragar nada, só queria que o amigo cuida-se de sua paixão oculta.

- _Ciao, quem é?_

- Hallo, Feli, como você está?

- _Gil, estou bem, e você? Ah, espere um pouco, o Lovi chegou~_

- Ok... - A face do germânico corou, ficou esperando até a volta do italiano ao telefone.

- _O fratello parece bem triste, nem deu um abraço em mim._

- Melhor você ir dar atenção para ele, _gute nacht_.

- _Buonanotte, Gil_.

Desligou o celular colocando de volta no bolso da calça. Só poderia agora ir para casa e descansar. Ao chegar em casa Ludwig, este estava na cozinha preparando Weisswurst. Era um prato bem consumido na Alemanha e sempre era bom comer a comida do Lud.

- Parece que vamos comer algo bom, _Lud. _– Gilbert sentou na cadeira da bancada.

- Ah, _Bruder_, não escutei você entrando. Por que demorou tanto?

- Porque eu tinha coisas importantes para fazer.

- Irritar o Lovino não é algo importante. – Ludwig virou para o albino com a expressão séria de sempre.

-... Eu não estava fazendo isso. – A face dele estava levemente rubra e rindo sem graça para o irmão.

- De qualquer jeito, vai lavar as mãos para comermos.

- Tsc, não precisa me dar ordens.

Gilbert ia para o banheiro enquanto Ludwig arrumava a mesa. Não tirava o italiano da cabeça, talvez fosse melhor ligar para ele, ou melhor não? Essa era a pergunta que rondava a cabeça do germânico, mas a voz de seu irmão parou com a pergunta talvez fosse melhor jantar e depois ligar para ele... Só por precação.

Ao voltar para a cozinha Gilbert viu seu irmão no telefone. Não iria perguntar nada, só queria comer, postar no seu blog e ir dormir para no dia seguinte conseguir falar com Lovino.

- _Bruder_, tem como você levar um pouco de comida para a casa do Feliciano?

- Por que eu? Eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada.

-... Você vai ficar no seu blog depois do jantar, isso não é importante.

- _Scheiße._

Ludwig já havia separado um pote com um pouco de comida e entregou a chave da casa dos italianos. O albino havia perguntado porquê ele tinha uma chave e seu irmão apenas disse que era para alguma emergência. Vestiu o casaco. Agora iria ser a hora de encarar Lovino e falar de seus sentimentos, mas será que conseguiria?

O italiano estava no banho, as lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas que saiam do chuveiro. _"Como vou encará-lo agora? Eu não era nada? Devo ser um idiota por acreditar que poderia amar um dia... Talvez eu nunca vá saber como é isso."_ Os pensamentos dele só faziam seus olhos ficarem ainda mais vermelhos por causa das lágrimas que estava sem rumo. Desligou a água com a expressão abalada, saiu do chuveiro secando-se e vestindo a roupa de casa.

Ao descer, ainda secando os cabelos castanhos, o barulho da porta chamou sua atenção. Ao invés de ver o irmão chegando do mercado era Gilbert. Os olhos do italiano e do germânico se encontraram fazendo Gilbert ficar com as maçãs do rosto rosadas.

- O Lud me mandou aqui para trazer uma comida para você.

- Já pode ir.

- Lovi, você acabou descobrindo não? – Os orbes vermelhos encararam fixamente o outro. Lovino permaneceu quieto. – Pode parecer estranho, mas eu estava tentando te contar isso. Digo, era para o seu próprio bem e...

- Por que não contou? – A voz ficava com um tom de raiva.

- Você não iria acreditar em mim, não é? – Lovino permaneceu em silêncio – Mas não fique assim, tem uma pessoa que te ama muito e só queria te ver feliz.

- Quem é esse tolo? Ninguém poderia gostar de alguém como eu.

- Está olhando para esse tolo agora.

Os olhos do italiano encheram-se de lágrimas. Não podia ser verdade... Desde quando Gilbert escondeu isso dele? O germânico segurou as mãos dele e encostou a testa na dele. Gilbert podia ver o rosto do outro corado e as lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas. Soltou uma das mãos e limpou as lágrimas do rosto.

- Lovi... Isso vai parecer estranho, mas eu quero te pedir algo.

- O q-que?

- Apaixone-se perdidamente por mim como eu sou por você e vou tentar fazer de tudo para você sempre estar sorrindo e com lágrimas de felicidade.

Os lábios do albino foram ao encontro do italiano. Lovino não hesitou e retribui entrelaçando os dedos com os do maior. Mesmo sendo um beijo curto foi o bastante para os dois sorrirem um para outro.

- _Ich liebe dich_, Lovino.


End file.
